Own Next Top Model (Cycle 13)
| nextseason = |season = |locations =Rabat, Morocco Casablanca, Morocco Marrakesh, Morocco |runnerups =Julie Reilley & Ashley Campbell |judges = Juliette Dubois Avery Meier Elizabeth Taunton Alexander Jonnson }} Own Next Top Model, Cycle 13 was the thirtenth cycle of Own Next Top Model. The winner was 27-year old Carlie Daniels from Springfield, Oregon. Isis Diamond, Julie Reilley & Lyla Davies later returned for Cycle 14, the second All Stars season. Destinations * Los Angeles, Episodes 1-5 * Rabat, Episodes 6-7 * Casablanca, Episodes 8-9 * Marrakesh, Episodes 10-12 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with DNA Model Management. * A Cover and 3 page spread in Seventeen Magazine. * A cosmetics campaign with Sephora . * A haircare campaign with Moroccan Oil. * A skincare campaign with Dove. Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episode Summaries Episode 1 * Guest Judge: Kim Nguyễn * First Callout: Carlie Daniels * Bottom 2: Davina Hilliard & Lyric Hendrix * Eliminated: Davina Hilliard Episode 2 * Guest Judge: Kim Nguyễn * First Callout: Lyla Davies * Bottom 2: Emma Greke & Julie Reilley * Eliminated: Emma Greke Episode 3 * Guest Judge: Kim Nguyễn * First Callout: Isis Diamond * Bottom 2: Gwenyth Jones & Sage Willis * Eliminated: Saige Willis Episode 4 * Guest Judge: Jian Yeung-Zheng * First Callout: Gwenyth Jones * Bottom 2: Lyla Davies & Xienna Singh * Eliminated: Lyla Davies & Xienna Singh Episode 5 * Guest Judge: Moro Dianage & Saskia Søndergaard * First Callout: Ashley Campbell * Bottom 2: Lyric Hendrix & Marina Fluke * Eliminated: Lyric Hendrix Episode 6 * Guest Judge: Janelle Reese * First Callout: Rebecca Gregory * Bottom 2: Gwenyth Jones & Marina Fluke * Eliminated: Gwenyth Jones Episode 7 * Guest Judge: Kim Nguyễn * First Callout: Sasha Johnston * Bottom 2: Isis Diamond & Rebecca Gregory * Eliminated: Isis Diamond Episode 8 * Guest Judge: Willow Crúz * First Callout: Carlie Daniels * Bottom 2: Marina Fluke & Sasha Johnston * Eliminated: Marina Fluke Episode 9 * Guest Judge: Saskia Søndergaard * First Callout: Sasha Johnston * Bottom 2: Julie Reilley & Rebecca Gregory * Eliminated: Rebecca Gregory Episode 10 * Guest Judge: Kim Nguyễn * First Callout: Ashley Campbell * Bottom 2: Carlie Daniels & Sasha Johnston * Eliminated: Sasha Johnston Episode 11 * Guest Judge: Kim Nguyễn * First Callout: Julie Reilley * Bottom 2: Ashley Campbell & Carlie Daniels * 3rd Place: Ashley Campbell Episode 12 * Guest Judge: Kim Nguyễn * 2nd Place: Julie Reilley * Sims Next Top Model: Carlie Daniels '''' Summaries 'Call-out order' :: This contestant won the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition outside of panel. :: This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. :: This contestant was brought back into the competition. :: This contestant was originally eliminated from the competition but was saved. :: This contestant was eliminated from the competition. :: This contestant was eliminated outside of panel. :: This contestant was disqualified from the competition. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs': N/A''' (0) *'''Most collective first call outs: Carlie Daniels & Sasha Johnston (2) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances':' '''Carlie Daniels & Marina Fluke' (2) *'''Most collective bottom two appearances: Marina Fluke''' ' (3) 'Makeovers' 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': White Bodysuit with Gold Jewellery *'Episode 2': Makeovers (White Tops, Black Bottoms & Coloured Belts) *'Episode 3': Modeling Headphones *'Episode 4': Modeling Haute Couture at Venice Beach *'Episode 5': Modeling as Tributes alla The Hunger Games *'Episode 6': Portraying high fashion zombies *'Episode 7': Converse Test Ad *'Episode 8': Modeling high fashion dresses in a blizzard *'Episode 9-1': Running Through an Airport *'Episode 9-2': Portraying the Iconic scene from Casablaca with Avery Meier *'Episode 10': Modeling Swimsuits on the Beach *'Episode 11-1': Sephora Campaign *'Episode 11-2': Moroccan Oil Campaign *'Episode 12-1': Dove Campaign *'Episode 12-2''': Seventeen Magazine Cover Shoot Category:Cycles